Confined Again Are We?
by iluv2dance
Summary: Draco and Hermione ensue a battle wills once again but will being trapped in a closet change everything? Read and find out. Second piece again not massively long but longer than the last. Is complete but always open to ideas!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the portion of insanity it took me to write this. Only the second piece of work. Quite rough but out nonetheless. Another (un) fortunate encounter between our two favourite rivals and their volumous sexual tension. I wrote these because they were something I always enjoyed reading but never found much work of this slightly more specific plot point endevouring to capture Draco and Hermione in a battle of wills to face what we all want to be true. Sort of. And by Hermione I mean each one of us. Enjoy!

Chapter 1

Hermione was in a particularly foul mood that that afternoon. After not only receiving stupid questions for Harry and Ron she also had detention with the Head Boy. "That's no way to treat your superior rank Miss Granger." Grrr it all just made her so mad! He was in NO way superior to her in any way especially at school with her perfect grades and attendance record. And she told him as much.

[Earlier That Afternoon]

"But sir, I was merely pointing out the obvious to my fellow Head of School that he shouldn't try and bully his way into respect by constantly trying to insult me and my friends since it's clear he can't ever seem to beat my academics despite his legion of completely ridiculous minions. This isn't a playground."

"Goodness Miss Granger I had no I idea you felt so hurt by Mr Malfoy's conversing. " At which Hermione balked, her mouth falling open somewhat unattractively to Snape's reply. Malfoy just sniggered in the background." It's such a shame to see poor interhouse relationships can't develop after all these years. You really should try and give poor Draco a chance."

Hermione was fuming. No, she was beyond fuming. She was white, with rage. _Poor Draco. Poor bloody Draco sodding Malfoy indeed! _The boy was pampered beyond belief and treated by his pathetic army of cronies like a god walking among mere mortals. Well I've got news for you Malfoy, she thought, verbally spitting his name like acid. But before Hermione could say anything, the boy himself, standing behind Professor Snape, silently mouthed something akin to "I love you too Granger" before blowing a kiss at her.

She was on fire. "That's it! I'm going to get you snotty little effing piece of-" Hermione stopped as though she was cut off from her one man mission.

"Enough! Both of you! I don't have time or this today. You two, wait." he said, motioning for Hermione and Draco to wait as the rest of the class filed in to the classroom. Harry and Ron giving her apologetic smiles as they walked in, indicating they would save her a seat. Malfoy sauntered over expecting nothing more than a "Move along Mr Malfoy" or a "No more fights" or even if he was lucky a "Apologize to Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger." Oh he loved it when she had to apologize. The look on her face was priceless. "Okay you two," he started when the hall was empty "this is reaching epic proportions of stupidity. Malfoy just smirked at Hermione who glared straight back at him. "Miss Granger you will meet back here tonight at 7pm sharp or face the consequences. Do I make myself clear?" Hermione was outraged.

"Me?! What about him?!" She thought as Malfoy walked over to her as Snape was walking to the door. "Tough break Granger. Ah well, maybe you will stumbled upon a potion that'll make you normal. The complete opposite I guess. Have fun anyway!" he said in her face before he walked off grinning.

"Oh and Mr Malfoy, you will be accompanying Miss Granger tonight in detention. 7 sharp. In." He said turning around and pointing towards the door with a look on his face daring them to argue. Hermione looked as though she would for a minute. "You are already in trouble Miss Granger. Do not compound it. You too Mr Malfoy."

Hermione furiously walked in unaware that Malfoy was now reflecting Hermione's earlier open-mouthed frown. He gave _me_ detention?! What the hell?! As they walked in, both searching for their allies, both needing some calming, both noticing the only two free chairs next to each other. Another set of apologetic smiles from Harry and Ron and Hermione was storming towards the seat wanting to just get this over and done with. Stupid Potions. Stupid Snape. Stupid freaking last class of Friday. Stupid fucking Draco Malfoy! As her mental tirade continued Malfoy came and took his seat next to her. Neither said a word to the other, both just taking out their books and beginning to retrieve equipment and ingredients.

When the class was over they were both the first to get up to leave manically throwing everything into their bags furiously before bumping into each other as they both tried to leave.

"Get out of my way Malfoy! God you are the _most_ insufferable piece of shit, ever." Hermione began before trailing off to mumble more obscenities under her breath.

"I suggest you move, filth. Before I finally rid the world of your stain. Maybe I should do it anyway and make everyone's life better." He came back with a face just as mutinous and a tongue just as acidic.

"Great fine go ahead. I'm already in hell so death would be a relief from you. You can only go up from your depths. Oh and do be sure to write from Azkaban, you know when you do get sent there for killing an innocent girl for nothing more petty than jealousy. Who knows, maybe you and your father could share a cell. It'll be just like the old times." Hermione retorted feeling 98% elated with her response and 2% guilty for mentioning his father, rotting in Azkaban. Malfoy's face, and mouth, exploded as he came at her and pushed her against the wall, his left hand pressing against her neck holding her there. His right hand trained with wand, pointing at her temple. But Hermione was not Head Girl for nothing. Nor was being Harry Potter's best friend. Her left hand was pressing against the centre of Malfoy's chest as if to push him away and her right had her wand holding his chin up.

"Hit a sore spot did I? Nevermind, I'm sure Daddy will take care of everything after the reunion." Hermione menacingly whispered, loud enough only for her Malfoy's ears. His eyes flashed and burned with a new rage as he pushed even closer not caring about the wand in her hand pushing painfully against his throat or even his. No, if did ever kill her it would be with his bare hands. They way she deserves to die. Like the mudblood she is. Their faces were almost touching now, eyes locked on each other ready to move at the slightest encouragement. Should a passer-by see them with no clue whatsoever of ancient house feud and no idea of the persons involved, they could probably assume they were two lovers locked in passionate embrace. Apart from the wands and their faces. "Watch your back." Just then as Malfoy moved even closer to make his point clearer, a spark ignited as they both realised they were now firmly pressed nose to toe together, Malfoy's hand held tightly to Hermione's neck almost inclining her face up to his just as Hermione's hand, once pushing now pulling his shirt closer to make sure he knew she could take whatever he threw at her. Hermione felt it too. One centimetre closer and their lips would touch. Neither would admit it under pain of torture but both were so close to just doing it, taking that final plunge-

"Stop! You two! Go, NOW! Before I tell the Headmaster. Oh and don't bother bringing your wands. Manual labour should be something you're accustomed to Miss Granger." Snape intervened before either a war or...anything else happened. He could see how close they were. The look in their eyes. The fine line between love and hate. No not love. Lust and hate.

Hermione and Draco separated, dazed and heated. By now they had become aware that the whole class was staring at them in uniform mouths open. Hermione brushed down the invisible lint of her robes and began walking through the crowd to Ron and Harry. The crowd made way for her, still in shock. She gave up and just kept walking and her two friends just stood there. She was half way down the hall and around the next corner before they caught up.

"Jeez Hermione," Ron started "What was that?" He questioned, still in shock. By now they had reached the Gryffindor common room.

"What are you talking about Ronald?" She replied her tone curt as she sat down in the lounge closest to the fire. Maybe if I do some work I'll calm down, she thought to herself as she began to unpack her hastily strewn belongings.

"What was that back there Hermione?" Harry hesitantly asked almost afraid she would turn on him.

"Nothing, alright. Just another little dispute between the Head Boy and me. Just drop it." She snapped back.

"It's just that, well it looked like you two were either going to literally rip the other's throat out or you two were going to, you know, kiss." Ron ventured, rubbing his neck subconsciously as a sign of nervousness.

"Look if you're not careful I'll rip _your _throat out, literally." Hermione barked. "I'm going back to my dorm. Thanks for nothing." And with that she got up and began to walk to the door.

"But what if _he's _ there?" Ron asked.

"Well that's why I came here Ronald but since I'm not going to get any peace here either then I may as well go back to my room." She said before slamming the portrait.

"GOD! Boys! Bunch of morons. The lot of them." She thought as she walked into the Head dorms, almost forgetting her detention for a brief moment. Luckily _he _wasn't there either as she walked up to her room. Then his door opened. _Damn._ They looked across at each other, remembered the fission of awareness this afternoon. As they looked across neither feeling time pass, they snapped back to the present.

"Don't forget detention Granger." Malfoy said as he hurried to the door and left with a slam.

"Yeah, 7pm. Sharp." She whispered to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer aka "The Bit At The Beginning To Alert People To The Obvious That We Are Indeed NOT The Ruler Of The Harry Potter Universe".

Chapter 2

It was a cool brisk evening when Hermione made her way down to the dungeons for her detention. The further she walked the colder it got and the more a sense of dread filled her. Merlin, what had she gotten herself into? She wondered to herself. She wished she had brought her Gryffindor scarf as she proceeded to her fate. She was around the corner from the potions classroom when she stopped next to an open janitorial closet which seemed to be full of water. Peeves, she thought, what are you up to now? Just as she was taking a closer look to ensure there was nothing nasty and just some spilt water. As she walked into the dark confined space she heard footsteps come to a halt behind her. She turned around and there he was. Draco Malfoy. Standing there like he owns the closet and was wondering what she was doing daring to come into his territory. At this thought, Hermione began to chuckle forgetting where she was and who she was with.

"Something funny Granger? Or are you just realising you are where you belong, in the dirt and filth?" He asked.

"Oh Malfoy, you really should sharpen your teeth if that's all you've got. You're losing your bite. In fact you lose your bite in first year." Hermione came back. Still smiling with the thought of Draco behaving like a dog over a bone, or a closet. The closet she was still standing in. As Malfoy moved forward into the cupboard, Hermione unconsciously took a step back only to find she was already at the back wall where she then proceeded to turn around and grab a broom she had knocked.

She's nervous, Malfoy thought to himself, smiling. Just then the door slammed shut in its holder. As it closed it pushed Draco all the way in so he was pressed up against Hermione, who was pressed face first into the back wall.

It was pitch black and not a sound could be heard save for the laughter echoing down the hall.

"Peeves." Hermione whispered, now beginning to panic. She couldn't breathe properly let alone attempt to open the door. There was this huge weight lying against her. It was him. All firm and fit pressed up against her soft curves. Hermione was really starting to get flustered now. "Malfoy get off me!"

"I can't! I can barely move! Stupid door. Stupid Peeves. Stupid fucking Snape." He said, mirroring Hermione's thoughts from the Potions class debacle.

"Can you at least try to turn around and open the door," she sighed "please?"

"I'm trying but the door won't budge. Peeves must have blocked it or locked it or something."

"Thanks Captain Obvious. Jeez of all the luck. This is worse than detention. Grrr! Have you got your wand?"

"No. No wands remember. Yeah and well you are _certainly _not my first choice. I think I would start with them being human as a first." Malfoy chuckled at his own joke. And Hermione felt it. All down her back. His chest rumbling and vibrating against her.

"Well can you at least stop moving. You're," she stopped, searching for the right words "hurting me."

"Oh. Getting nervous are we. A little, flustered perhaps?" he said as he picked up on her awkwardness and lifted a piece of her hair fanning around her now blushing face. She was thankful it was so dark. "Aw poor little innocent virginal Granger pressed up against big, bad, Draco." He whispered into her ear and pushing his hips further against her bottom accenting the last three words.

"Don't! Stop it Malfoy! Besides my sex life is none of your business! So butt out! Help! Can anyone hear me?! Help!" She yelled.

"There's no point yelling. No one is going to be coming past here at 7 at night. Anyway your screaming is giving me a headache." He replied placing his arms either side of Hermione on the wall. He wished he could turn around at least so he wasn't pressed up against her body. He hadn't had sex in about a week and was beginning to get worried that he would start responding especially when she wasn't staying still. It wasn't his fault. If she would just stay still.

"God what if no one finds us? What if we're stuck in here for days? It's Friday and and and that means that no one would be anywhere close to where we are." Hermione began to become very vocal and started pushing against Draco's body, placing her hands on the cool wall in front of her not realising in her hysterical state that she had placed her hands on top of Draco's. Draco noticed.

"And then I'll have to miss 2 days of study oh no and then I'll behind and and oh god!" Getting more frantic by the minute in her anxiety filled oblivious mind. "Oh and there's the quidditch match tomorrow and Harry and Ron are both expecting me to be there for the game and breakfast tomorrow when Harry doesn't eat anything because he's too nervous that this might just be the time when actually beat him and Ron stuffs his face with every piece of food on all four house tables before leaning over to kiss Lavender who then shrieks because his mouth is still full of pumpkin pie which isn't really that appealing I guess. I don't know he never used to –"

"Granger."

"-probably because I would have smacked him good but then all that food would fall out and –"

"Granger!"

"-but he is sweet despite his piggish eating habits well they're both brothers to me but what about when they marry. Am I going to be best man? Oh no I can't wear a tuxedo but do they wear tuxedos at magical wedd-"

"Hermione!" It was the use of her first name that shocked her out of her blabbering rant. "Don't. Move."

All of a sudden the timbre of his voice had changed to an indefinable quality. He was deadly serious. Hermione was sure he must have changed some time during her nonsensical spiel but she wasn't she what had caused it.

There was silence. No body moved. No body spoke.

Then, it was the most infinitesimal of movements when Draco slid his pelvis forward into the soft, moist heat at apex of her thighs.

"Malfoy! What are you doing?! Get off!" She screamed, again struggle and moving against the hard flesh and the sensations it as creating. Draco's hand left the wall and placed it on Hermione's soft stomach. That stopped her. Draco let out a small groan and Hermione could feel movement between her thighs. His hand on her stomach was firm, almost grasping her and pushing her backwards onto him. "Malfoy what-"

"Sssshhh. Just be quiet Hermione." He said softly, stunning her again with the use of her first name. His head dropped to her shoulder. God what the hell was happening? He wasn't really dry humping Granger in a closet was he?! He was Draco Malfoy! He could pull any woman. And he was the best at what he did. He didn't need to resort to juvenile pre-pubescent antics to get laid. But he just couldn't help himself. He was here. She was here. And he was infected. But he could also feel that she was too. They both could feel it and since the "moment" that afternoon neither had been able to get it out of their minds. He could feel her heart beat thundering away. He was listening to it from where his cool ear was pressed against her warm neck.

She shivered. This made Draco groan again, more audible this time, and pull her even tighter against him. Hermione's hands were still against the cold stone wall, the right against the cold and the left still on top of his. Draco could now feel her warm sweaty palms against his hands. Her fingers twitched against his. His fingers moved and entwined them with hers.

Hermione could hear that he was breathing heavily, almost panting. She let her fingers bind with his. Her breathing accelerating and her pulse racing to catch up. She closed her eyes and gave herself up to the world of sensations. She pushed herself back once more, slower this time and into Draco's groin.

"Oh Merlin. Jesus Christ Hermione what have you done to me?" Draco whispered into her neck again causing Hermione to shiver. His cool lips felt good on her heated skin. But he didn't stop there. His lips kept moving, slowly on her shoulder then moving up to the sensitive spot behind her ear. Hermione's head tilted back and to the side ever so slightly allowing him more access. And he took full advantage of the permission. He softly bit her neck causing her to gasp and then sigh as he sooth the mark with a lick and a kiss. Moving up higher he nudged her cheek with his nose to turn towards him all the while beginning to thrust, slowly at first then more vigorously, his hips making circular movements triggering Hermione's sensory system to shift into overdrive.

She turned her head, as soon as she did Draco took full advantage and swooped down and stole her lips in a rough but passionate kiss. Her right hand lifted from the wall and went back to cover the back of Draco's neck and head, pushing his lips impossibly closer to her's.

Suddenly Draco pulled away. It wasn't enough. He let go of her hand and grabbed her waist and turned her around to face him. She looked up into his face. His eyes were clouded over with lust, a glint in them that made Hermione's pulse soar. His hands were gripping her waist tightly and before she could say anything his lips crashed back down on her's.

Hermione's mind was going haywire. But she couldn't think. Only feel. His hands were in her hair, on her waist, on her back pushing her closer. She lifted her hands and put them on his chest, sliding them upwards into his hair. With a groan against her lips, he bent down and lifted her up to wrap her legs around his waist all the while keep their lips connected. He stepped into the space between her thighs and pushed himself up against her. She cried out but Draco quickly reclaimed her lips.

His hands were now sliding up her thighs, under her skirt to her knicker-covered bottom. The next thing she knew was her knickers were not only wet but being dragged down her legs. She tensed for a moment and then resumed her kissing and exploration of Draco's body.

Draco felt her tense then continue her ministrations on him. He knew she was a virgin but he also knew that if she had wanted him to stop she would've done so already. He dragged her knickers down but was unable to get them far without putting her down. So he did. Never breaking physical contact he slowly let her down as he began to kiss his way down her throat to the hollow of her collarbone, down through the valley between her breasts, kissing each new patch of skin as he undid the buttons of her blouse.

Hermione kept her hands in Draco's hair and savoured every feeling he was evoking within her. She had never felt anything like this before. It was amazing. She began to tense when he finally had her blouse completely undone and was kissing her stomach, his tongue paying particular attention to her belly button. He looked up at Hermione sensing her apprehension and saw her looking down at him. He smiled a genuine smile and went lower. Hermione's hands left his hair as she watched his head disappear under the veil of her golden brown tartan skirt. It was one of the most erotic things Hermione had ever seen.

She felt Draco slowly pull down her underwear as she then slipped out of them. His hands were soft and tentative on the back of knees sliding up as his lips followed placing light kisses all the way up until he reached the hot centre of her. Hermione yelped. Draco laughed against her. Hermione gasped. Draco began to lick, suck and kiss Hermione to ecstasy. All she could see was movement under school skirt. Hermione never thought she'd be one for fantasies but the school skirt added another element.

She could feel it getting closer, building and building and just when she holding her breath, soh god he was so close, so close, almost there, nearly-

Draco stopped. He knew she was close. God she tasted so good. Amazing in fact. He brought his head from under her skirt licking his lips all the while. He was moving up again. Closer and closer. Then their lips touched and he could taste he anticipation and lust and passion and Hermione could taste herself and Draco mixed together. It was intoxicating. So much so that when the time came for Draco to lift her back up again she jumped readily for him. With the main obstacle of her underwear dealt with, Hermione quickly began to pull Draco's school shirt from his pants and make quick work of the buttons before moving on to his belt.

Hermione paused for a moment to look at his sculptured chest and abdomen. He was magnificent. She moved her hands up slowly from his belt, tracing the curves and bends of his body, skin on skin. When she got to his chest he tensed and closed his eyes only opening them when she had moved her hands up further to push his shirt over his shoulders. She bent down and kissed his left nipple before biting it and placing a soothing lick before kissing her way up, up, up to his neck and finally back to his lips.

This, her lips, her shirt open revealing her red bra, was driving him crazy. With a growl he pulled her shirt off her shoulders and with matching haste Hermione shrugged out of her shirt before Draco planted his face fair between her now sensitized breasts. Hermione held him there revelling in the feel of the sense of peace it offered. So did Draco. He stopped everything, just standing there with his face laid against her chest hugging her against the wall. It didn't last long before Draco began kissing her body again.

Hermione continued undoing Draco's belt and once that was done she moved onto sliding his zipper down, brushing and vibrating against Draco's now swollen cock. She pushed his pants and briefs down to mid-thigh before growing impatient and grasping his cock in her petite hands. Draco groaned and positioned himself at her entrance. He halted briefly to look into her eyes a final check to make sure of her consent. She looked into his questioning gaze and afraid speaking would break the spell, she just kissed. A soft kiss telling him it was okay.

He moved in closer and although her skirt was still on he found her entrance and surged through. Oh god, Hermione thought to herself, he's huge. He stopped buried deep and paused allowing her time to adjust. He could feel her hands, her fingernails biting into his shoulders making half-moon crescents in his skin adding to the exhilaration. Slowly she began to kiss him again and started to move slowly forwards and backwards, up and down. Draco caught on to her rhythm and increased his pace to match.

Soon they were both clawing at each other, desperate for release and pushing each other to it. Before long enough Draco was pulling her hips down to meet his as his thrusts become violent and Hermione was clawing at his back, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist and one hand reaching up to grab the bar above them holding on as she rode Draco until the very end.

It was coming, just around the corner and it came surging at both of them like a tidal wave of sensation, awareness and sexual wonderment. Sweaty and clinging to each other for dear life, Draco and Hermione stayed like that for a good minute before they finally began to slide down the wall together turning over so Draco was leaning against the cold wall still buried deep inside Hermione who was now straddling Draco, resting against his chest her head was now audience to Draco's thundering heart beat.

"Wow." Hermione whispered. "Just. Wow. I didn't know it could be like that." She said as she made small patterns on his chest just as he was playing with a few strands of her hair.

"Hmmm and it was only your first time. Next time will be even better." Draco replied not thinking.

"Next time? Oh God this was a mistake. I just, I, I couldn't stop myself." She said with a clearer mind now sitting up. Looking down she realised she was only in her red bra, her school skirt, no underwear and one Draco Malfoy. "Oh my god. Oh my god." She was panicking again moving and trying to stand up only reigniting the sensations of their earlier exertions. Hermione stopped dead still. Draco's hands tightened on her waist as sucked in a quick breath of air.

He put a hand on her neck and pulled her back down to him, kissing her with abandon. An unspoken agreement came between the two lovers as Hermione indulged her body and her mind. Just one more time...she thought as Draco's hands slid slowly up her back to unclip her bra and slowly move it down her arms.

Hermione was beyond thought as Draco relieved her of her bra. Already she could feel him growing inside her and already she was responding to him in the only way she knew how. She could feel him now pulling the zip down of the skirt still bunched around her waist and so she took a deep mental breath and pulled it up over her head, never breaking eye contact with Draco apart for that brief second. She was becoming more aroused each second and could sit still no longer. She clenched her inner muscles around Draco who in turn grasped her hips tighter and bit her bottom lip roughly, pushing his tongue in and teasing her own, inciting it to come out and play. And she did.

Hermione began to move up and down on Draco's hips, holding his shoulders for support. Increasing her pace as Draco left her lips to take her left nipple into his mouth, sucking and biting as he began to really push up into Hermione. As she lent backwards almost leaning for support on Draco's knees her hands slipped to his chest, feeling his rapid heartbeat pounding under her hand. They were once again coming close to that final peak, the height of exhilaration when Draco dragged Hermione forward again to claim her lips in a rough kiss as they both climaxed, tearing at each other's skin in rough abandonment.

A lethargic Hermione now collapsed against an equally exhausted Draco. Finally, moments later with both placing feather-light kisses on one another's neck, leading to the softest kiss yet. A thankyou, a goodbye and just a pure heartfelt kiss. After a few more minutes of rest and peace and quiet away from the outside world, away from trivial grudges and best friends, away from expectations and bloodlines, they just felt like two people exhausted and satiated in post-coital bliss.

"Thank you Draco." Hermione whispered softly into his lips, her eyes slowly tracing a path up to his. Getting nervous again but not for actions or what happen. Never would she regret what happen between the two of them this evening. Draco began to chuckle but Hermione knew it wasn't a cruel laugh as he was still making idle patterns on her back.

"I think we've missed detention. Oh well this was _much_ more enjoyable." He said as he pulled her against him her head hugged against his chest.

"Oh we did, didn't we, I've never had detention on my own merit let alone missed it." Hermione said, hugging Draco back. "Do you think Snape will give us detention for a week?" She queried.

"I hope so." He said before kissing the top of her head.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Yes, no. To get to the other side. Don't own that and I don't own these characters either. But I do own the plot so I can make them do whatever I want. Almost. Through the power of literature at least. Still working on the literal part.

Chapter 3

By the time they were both dressed again and sitting in the closet comfortably, or as comfortable as two people can get in a closet, the sound of heels tapping in quick succession down the hallway. They both got up and began to bang on the door. The next thing they knew they were faced with a very angry Professor Snape.

"What is going on here?" He questioned, angry visibly dissipating and changing into barely concealed amusement.

"Well sir, Peeves was causing disturbances here as I noticed on my way to detention so I investigated when Draco, ah I mean Malfoy here startled me just when Peeves closed and locked the door. And since we didn't have our wands we were forced to wait until someone came past."

"Right well then I guess you are both lucky I found you when I did. That will be all. Back to your dorms, now." He said before turning in a flurry of black robes and finality.

"But sir what about our detention?" Draco asked just as confused as Hermione.

"I think spending a night locked in each other's company would be punishment enough." Snape replied, walking away once again.

Hermione became shy again. Never would she have thought she would have wild, amazing sex with Draco Malfoy of all people in an old broom closet especially not when she was suppose to be having detention. They walked back in silence to their Head dorms. Hermione stopped when they were both inside after the portrait had shut.

"Well I guess I should be off and you should probably get some sleep for the big game tomorrow. Right, well I'll um, thank you." Hermione said before reaching up and giving Draco a quick peck on the cheek. She turned around ready to be done with the mortifying position so she could just be back in her own room thinking about the night's activities. But before she could get more than 2 steps closer to her door, Draco swung her back around and slammed his lips down on her's for one last brutal kiss.

"I'll see you at the game." Draco said gruffly before turning and going into his room.

Hermione's hand came up to touch her over-sensitized lips then turning around to go back into her room. After showering she climbed into bed she could no sooner sleep and just lay awake thinking about everything. About the way her body felt, about the way _his_ body felt, about him. She fell asleep in the earlier hours of the morning awake to find a beautiful clear, crisp, sunny morning. Today was the quidditch match of Gryffindor versus Slytherin.

As she prepared for the day she felt soreness she'd not felt before bringing back to stinging reality what happened last night. A smile lit up her face when she remembered as she grabbed her Gryffindor scarf from the Head's common room not noticing the other occupant. At least not until he came up behind her.

"Good morning." He whispered into her ear before turning back to his cup of coffee. Hermione jumped slightly.

"Oh good morning. Ready for the match then? Weather's nice." Hermione came back, sitting down on the armchair opposite.

"Yeah the weather." He laughed. "Don't worry, I'll make sure I don't hurt the Boy Wonder too much. But I can't be held responsible for his stupidity."

"Yes well good luck today. You'll need it you know. Harry's team is brilliant this year."

"Ha well don't get too worried princess," he said getting up, "I'll make sure I don't get to many bruises. I'll see you after the game." And with that he gave her a soft albeit quick kiss before leaving the common room.

"Sure." Hermione said to no one.

The game was a good one, long and fierce before Harry ended up catching the snitch after a terrifying flight with Draco were they both dived head first towards the ground and presumably the snitch. Harry had managed to pull up in time with the snitch in hand but Draco had pulled up but crashed into Harry when he caught the snitch. They had both ended up rolling on the pitch, bruised but none worse for the wear.

Hermione had seen the whole thing and was white as a sheet not sure who she was more terrified for. They both appeared to be okay, physically. As everyone was walking back to the school Hermione could see that both teams were going back to the team washrooms. She went down to the Gryffindor's and sought out Harry and Ron.

"Hey guys good match. Congratulations!" She said hugging them both. "Okay you need to have a shower."

"Yeah well we were just about to before you came in. We'll see you later at the after party?" Ron asked beginning to take off his safety gear.

"Um yeah sure I'll make an appearance." She said not sure why she wasn't clear with her timetable.

"Great. Oh how was your detention last night? Malfoy wasn't too rough with you?" Harry asked taking off his glasses.

"What? Oh no, no he was well he was himself. Anyway I'll see you guys later okay." And with that she left the team giving congratulations to the rest of the team as she left. She was just readjusting her scarf around her neck when she was grabbed from behind and taken into the Slytherin change room.

"What on earth is- Malfoy? What are you doing? Someone could see!" She said trying to take in her surroundings despite the feelings his hands on her hips and his face millimetres away from her's.

"First I'm dragging you into my shower and second there's no one here. Just you and me. My teammates all bailed up to the common room. I didn't want to go up to that so I thought I'd shower here and then I see you all alone coming out of the Gryffindor washroom." And then he kissed her.

"Shower?" Hermione said when she had finally broken the kiss.

"Ah yes right." Trailing a finger down her cheek to pull off her scarf. Kissing her on her neck Hermione shivered not only with his kisses but also from the cool air. "Come let us warm you up." He pulled off her shirt and she pulled off his. When all their clothes were off, he manoeuvred them so they were under the hot shower. There was frantic kissing and grabbing as once again Hermione was pushed up against the wall and lifted onto Draco's hips. Then she saw it. A great big purplish bruise beginning to form. Hermione stopped kissing him and tentatively touched it. He sucked in a quick breath of air as though in pain.

"I saw you out there today. When you crashed, you and Harry. It looked terrible. I was so...glad when you both stood up and well hobbled off. Does it hurt?" She said, touching it again.

"Yeah a bit but I'll get it healed later. Right now I can't feel anything but you on me." He said ignoring any feeling he had when she said she was glad he was okay and focused on Hermione wet skin. "Warmer yet? "

"Hmmm sure am." And they surged against each other capitulating to greater heights.

"Will I see you later?" Draco asked as they were finally dressed again and searching for Hermione's scarf.

"Um yeah well we do live in the same dorm." Avoiding his searching eyes in fear they would see the gigantic smile crossing her face. No grabbed her shoulders to turn her around and used two fingers to push her chin up so he could see her face. She was biting her lip trying to unsuccessfully hide her smile.

"Yes but are you going to the celebration your house will be having?" A soft kiss on the corner of her mouth. "Or are you going to meet me in the dorm in 10 minutes?" Another on the other corner.

Licking her lips and pretending to think "Hmm I think I'll probably go to the party. You know drinks, kisses, songs, food."

"Wow your parties are just as lame as I always thought they were. Oh well then fine. Have fun fighting boredom, alone." He said picking up his gear and heading towards the door.

He was almost there when Hermione called out "Draco," he turned around, his first name sounded great when she was breathless for him. She walked up to him and grabbed his tie to pull him down to her. "Make sure you bring my scarf." And with that she kissed him and walked out.

He pulled her scarf out of his bag and wrapped it around his wrist. "Yes ma'am." Who knows, he might even take her back to the closet.


End file.
